I Miss You
by ylvaa
Summary: I wish you’d wake up now. I miss the sound of your voice and your laughter. I’m so sorry for what happened. I never thought it’d come to this.… GWRL oneshot


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!

* * *

"I wish you'd wake up now. I miss the sound of your voice and your laughter.

I'm so sorry for what happened. I never thought it'd come to this.… I don't want to loose you.…"

Remus sat next to the same bed he'd been sitting beside ever since the battle. He looked down at the young woman who laid there, with tears running down his face.

Remus had tried to walk away from the bed, to forget, to tell himself it wasn't his fault. But he could never walk away, he knew that. He would stay by her side for as long it would take. He would never leave her; he had to make it up to her for everything he'd done. He blamed himself for her condition. Harry kept saying it wasn't he who should be blamed, he didn't make her go and fight. Remus refused to listen; Harry didn't know it was he who caused her to go. He made her angry when he tried to stop her. He didn't want her to get hurt, that was all, but she took it another way. She thought that he didn't think she could manage, that she was too weak.

"I miss you so much…. Ginny, please come back to me. I can't live without you, I need you, I realise that now.… I'm sorry for what I said."

Remus held Ginny's hand in both his. He placed his forehead on the side of the bed and cried.

It had been eight months now. In the beginning Ginny's room was always packed with people, her family and friends. They all took shifts to watch over her. But after a while most of them lost hope, the Healer had told them that if she didn't wake up after a few weeks, she probably never would wake up.

Only Remus had remained by her side, to everyone's surprise. They didn't understand why he of all people took it all so hard. No one knew that Ginny and Remus had been the best of friends, and even more than just friends, they hade been in love. Although, Remus had always tried to push Ginny away, she was too young; they could never be more then just friends. It wasn't as easy as he thought it would be, he often found himself staring at her and dreaming about her. She was intelligent, she was beautiful, she had the most wonderful laugh and smile, she was kind. She was everything.

When he caught himself staring and dreaming about her, he felt ashamed. He was an old man; he was old enough to be her father. But he couldn't help himself, she was too beautiful. The way she smiled when she was happy, and the way she used to wrinkle her forehead when she was upset or agitated, it made Remus' heart jump.

"Do you remember your birthday? When your family through you that big party? You were so happy…. Everybody from the Order came to wish you a happy birthday, and all your friends from school. Do you remember the necklace I gave you? You said you loved it, I hope you did.… And when all the people had left and you couldn't sleep, and you came down to the garden where I sat. And we danced.… You were very beautiful that night; your eyes twinkled of happiness under the stars.

Ginny, I'm sorry. Please wake up, I miss you.…"

Once in a while people came to Ginny's room, most her family, to ask for any change. And they always got the same answer from Remus;

"I think she smiled at me today.…"

They all thought that Remus had gone crazy, sitting by the bed every day and every night, never leaving. Harry came once a week; sometimes he brought Ron and Hermione. He always tried to make Remus say something; he never spoke to any one but Ginny.

One day Harry had said to him that Ginny would never wake up, and that he would be best to leave her and go back to Number 12 Grimmauld Place with him. Before Remus could stop himself he had hit Harry right in the face. It came as a surprise to both Harry and Remus, Harry fell to the floor with his nose bleeding and Remus became white in the face and he too, fell to the floor, exhausted.

After that day, Harry was very careful about what he said in the presence of Remus. Remus thought that Harry had now understood why he sat next to Ginny's side, but he never spoke of it.

"I hit Harry today, it wasn't my meaning. He was all chocked. And so was I… He told me that you would never wake up, that I should leave you. But I can't, because it's my fault that you are laying here. I guess I hit him because he said out loud what I am afraid of, that you will, indeed, never wake up.

Harry told me that they have caught that Malfoy now, he's in Azkaban, probably waiting for a kiss…. Or else I'll kill him myself! He will pay for what he did to you!

Wake up, please.…"

The day of the final battle Remus had tried to hold Ginny back, he didn't want her to get hurt, he even tried to lock her up in her room. Ginny had thought that Remus thought she couldn't handle it, that she was too weak to fight. Remus had only tried to protect her.

oOo

"I'm no child, Remus! I can take care of myself, I can fight!" she had screamed at him.

"No, Ginny! You are too young to fight these people, they will kill you. You are just a girl! Please, stay here."

"Remus, I'm not a girl! I haven't been a child since the day I found that diary; you know that very well… I thought you of all people would understand, after all we've shared together. Let me fight, you know I can do it!"

"No! Stay here!"

Remus had locked her door, but somehow she had managed to get out and joined the battle. She had fought like never before, she wanted to prove to Remus and all the others that she wasn't a child.

She had taken down two Death Eaters all by her self and was now moving forward to another one, but before she had been able to throw a curse she was hit in the back by someone else's. She fell; it was as tough the whole world was in slow motion, everything was quiet. The last thing she saw before hitting the ground was Remus' face, it was filled with fear and she could see him screaming something and running towards her. Then everything was black.

oOo

Remus hadn't taken a shower in over two weeks. His eyes were swollen and red of all the tears, and he had big bags under them. He placed his head on the bed and closed his eyes.

"Ginny, I can't take it anymore; you have to come back to me.… I think I will go crazy if you don't.… I love you, Ginevra."

It was as like she had been waiting to hear those words. Ginny slowly started to open her eyes.

"I love you too…" she said in a hoarse voice, she hadn't used it for months.

Remus almost fell of his chair. He looked up at her with a smile and tears running down his face.

"You're awake.… I knew you'd wake! Oh, I love you so much, I'm so sorry."

He took her in his arms and kissed her like there was no tomorrow.

"I've missed you.…" he whispered.


End file.
